A New Daughter
by Backlinedeyes
Summary: Harry potters soulmate is out there,but will Hermione go along with this?She is only eleven, after all .But the soulbond will seek out its mate...occ no Voldemort Weasly Bashing of course
1. Chapter 1

No Voldy ,James and Lily alive

Weasly Bashing of course

Lily

Harry stared at the door waiting shifting from foot to foot. I was teary eyed knowing when his farther Came with the name of the witch that would hold the heart of my Baby boy. I heard the pop of apparition outside of the front door.

As soon as James came in Harry grabbed on to his leg.

!

He smiled Brightly, to him he was gaining a daughter. He hadn't open the letter yet wanting to read it with the family.

'lets go into the living room James said with a bright smile practically bouncing as much as his son who had ran ahead.

'You ready for this' he asked quietly I smiled and nodded he grabbed my hand and we walked in to the room to find Harry jumping on the Couch with his Dogfather Sirus and Remus laughing from the fire place.

'JAMESIE'! And tackled my husband to the Ground

'alright alright Pads let me up'

'are you going to open it' bouncing Sirus asked

'Yes now let me up' replied a breathless James

'Okay' he cheered and jumped next to Harry, James went over and sat next to a bouncing Harry. I sat on the other side of him. like a little kid Sirus got in front of James like waiting for a story.

James opened the envelope Painfully slowly just to piss off Padfoot.

'Ohh come on Prongs speed it up I want to know who's are new cub is' Sirus nodding along James smiled and ripped it open a wide grin came on his face.

'They included a picture' he squealed Harry Sirus and Remus attempted to grab it I stood up and grabbed it from my husbands hand. Their was a little girl standing on a hill, her Carmel hair in a low pony tail had big brown eyes a button nose and full lips. She had on a white sun dress and matching flats with a book behind her back, smiling at the camera.

I looked up to find Remus over my left shoulder Sirus in front looking upside down at the picture and James looking over my right shoulder and Harry on his toes trying to see.

I gave it to Harry he grinned and stroked her face.

'do I need to brace my self for when I tell you her name said a smirking James.

'Her name is …..Hermione Jane Granger' he said with a fond smile I had to giggle a little bit, he hasn't even met her and he was already wrapped around her finger.

'Let me see the address' he handed it to me I smirked as I knew that this would take us right by my ''dear'' sister.

'what's with the evil grin love' James asked I pointed out the address which was just a few blocks away from Petula my older sister and her husband Vernon Dursly who has worked for James unknowingly for years at a drill company , and their son Dudly who my Husband and Harry have said look like a pig with a wig on.

He smirked.

'Lets go' screamed an exited Harry racing to get his shoes and coat James and Sirus raced after him. Remus came up behind me.

'This should be interesting' he mumbled as he passed

-XxXxXxXx-

The Grander house was quite this time of day, and the Parents at work at their dental office the only sound in the house were pages being turned and the slow breath of a little girl. Praying for tonight not to come she was forced to go to a dinner party that was being held at a drill mangers home for her parents meeting witch she was not looking forward to.

DING DONG

I looked up in confusion I knew that my parents wouldn't be home till 430. I went into the hall way and went up to my stool so I could reach the intercom.

'who is it ?' I let go of the button and heard a males voice on the other end.

'who's that….is that you god…ow! I giggled lightly and played with my bracelet

'Hi can we speak with Hermione please' a musical voice asked I pressed the button again

'Just a sec' I walked down to the front door. When I opened it their were three men a women and a boy my age I didn't get a good look at them because when the door was fully opened the boy tackled me ino a hug.


	2. What the 2

I DON'T OWN THIS ! :[

Chapter 3: "What The?"

I shifted from foot to foot after mom had pressed the button by the door. What happed next shocked the males of the group, as a sweet voice came from and white box.

"Who is it" I questioned

"Who is that pad foot?" As he was looking around he said "Is that you God?" Uncle Moony hit him up side the head .all Mom could do was roll her eyes then she pressed a button on the box.

"Hi, is Hermione there?" mom asked and the voice from the intercom came again

"Just a sec" she replied there was a buzz then the door opened it was the Girl from the picture. All I could do was hug her . I was thrilled to be next to her

"Like Father like Son" I heard one of my Uncles say as I held onto her thanking God she was near me.

"Need….. Air" She said with a confused look I realized at that moment I had tackled her to the ground. I blushed and pulled her up to her feet.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked

She looked at me for a minute and finally said "Forgive me if I am being rude but do I know you?" Hermione asked in confusion while dusting her self off looking up at the adults at that moment, I grabbed her arm and latched on having no intent of ever letting go.

Then one of Uncles say' "Remind you of someone Prongs-ie?" my mom bent down in front of my Hermione I put my self in front of her slightly in case she upset her.

'I'm Lily this is my husband James our son Harry and our Friends Sirus and Remus' she said with a soft smile, she nodded slightly

'Why are you here and why is he attached to me?' looking at me I smiled widely at her.

'Can we come in we can explain every thing' mom asked softly standing now she nodded

'Follow me' she turned around with me still on her arm she led us to a room with two plush tan couches arranged around strange screen on the Wall. The back walls had shelves all around the room filled with well used books.

'would any of you like something to drink' asked Hermione politely with a spark in her eyes.

'water for all of us please' Dad replied take a seat with Mom beside him Uncle Moony and Uncle Pad foot on the ends 'um how do you get him off' glancing at me still attached to her arm my dad laughed and went over to were we were standing a lifted me up trying to get me to let go of my mates arm [AN Think of S.M Imprinting that's how he's going to act ] he pried me off one finger at a time and sat me in-between him and mom.

She walked over to a tray with a Picher of water and a couple of glasses after poring give one to everybody and She sat across from us.

'Now what are four wizards and a witch doing out of the magical world' smiling smugly when Sirus Remus and Dad' spit out there drinks his eyes widened In realization she knew. Mom got control of her self first.

'How do you know?

'First you appeared at of nowhere with no car, second his wand his sticking out of his pocket' pointing at Sirus he looked down and grinned sheepishly when they glared at him. 'thirdly my great grandma gave me this when I blew up my aunt Agnes like a balloon on accident' holding up the her left hand which was unmistakably the Ravenclaw crest with amethyst stones surrounding it. The adults gasped, this little girl was the only serving heir to Ravenclaw. She smiled.

'now since you are wearing the Gryffindor crest I can trust you right' pointing at my fathers ring he nodded

'you can trust us' smiling gently at his ''daughter ''

'now why are you here' trying not to be rude but curious is to why they are here she was muggle born and her linage was supposedly a secret

'What do you know about soul bond' Remus asked softly she furrowed her brow in confusion.

'nothing …what is it ? She eagerly asked

'Every two hundred years a wizard of any age will un-concisely send his soul out to look for its other half this will take a few days he will be asleep for three days and three nights no potion or spell can come between the bonded pair'. He said gently

'what dose that have to do with….' she glanced at Harry and his eyes that were filled with love. …..Seriously' she asked, Harry nodded eagerly

'What dose this mean?" she asked quietly nervous about what's going to happen next, Lily smiled gently at her.

'In the magical world you are Marred to Harry your magical core and soul are molded together. We came today because we knew that if we kept you two separate to long both of you would start to weaken and die. She said gently

Oh she squeaked eyes wide trying to sort through everything, she had been told that she was a witch by her great grandmother who told her last month and given her a strange chest and now she's marred.

'what next' she said weekly

'Harry got up from where he was sitting hopped up next to her and interlaced their fingers she smiled at him .James pulled a long black velvet box out he had gotten it out of one of their vaults. When he had found out that his son was soul-bonded.

'this is for you when ever the heir of an ancient and noble house is betrothed or married they are given this it shows people that you are protected by the house of Potter' he said gently he led her off the coach with Harry still attached. He opened the lid their was a stunning choker with the Giffendors crest and potter crest the gold surrounding it held 1crt rubies and three gold chains going down and at the end was a 3 crt diamond he smiled as he clasped it around it was charmed so that only he or Lily could take it off he bent down and whispered in her ear 'welcome my daughter'

'Thank you …..Theirs something I want to show you, follow me I cant lift it she said and led Harry out to the hallway, they followed her down a hallway, up some stairs she led them to a door when they opened it their was stairs behind it the y followed her up after following her though a maze of plastic boxes their was what looked like a chest a white cloth on top of it she lifted it up all the adults had their mouths on the ground before them was the missing chest of Rowena Ravenclaw said to have hold the secrets of her and her husband Salazar slitherin.

'Where did you get this' Lily gasped in astonishment

'when Grandma gave me my bracelet she gave me this, she said that it was to be past down till the line had awoken' she replied shyly

'can you ..Mom trailed off Hermione nodded

'the bracelet opens it' as she un-clasped it and put it in a circler hole twisting it clock wise once turned back twice and clock wise it popped open

'Can we ' she nodded Lily and Remus looked into the chest what they fond their was shocking It was the raven claw and slithren personal library. As they stepped in stairs popped out so you could easily go to the first floor of the library when they got down to the bottom. They looked up it was two stores it was a perfect circle and on the ceiling was the crest of Slithren and the RavenClaw crests, their were two other Doors leading somewhere and comfortable chairs As they got to the bottom they herd the others come down.

'their Jewry is that door on the right and potion stuff on the left ' she stated

'can we….. taking a step forward when she felt a hand on her shoulder

'later my dear, but don't you think we should take her to daigon ally first and show her around.

'your right' shaking her head

'what time dose your parents get back sweetie' turning to Hermione

'around four today because we have to go to a dinner party with someone named Dursly' she replied

"Did you say Dursly' Sirus ask with humor in his voice he had seen photos of lily's sister and to him she looked like a bony women with a horse face.

'uh huh ..why do you know them? Thinking that maybe that they were magical.

'she's my sister' Lily replied glumly still a little hurt the way Petula shunned her when she fond out. But brushed it off

'don't talk about magic around them Harry whispered in her ear 'they hate it'

'oh okay' she whispered back to dreading tonight

'lets get going' squealed an exited Pad foot he grabbed Harry and Heroine and apperated out of the Trunk James followed .Lily and Remus look back for a moment but knew if they left them alone they were sure to get in trouble.

This is Betaed by Blue-eyed-Baby-Doll my sister :]


	3. Chapter 3

3. Daigon Ally and Dinner Party

Sirus Apperated them out of the trunk and were soon joined by the others.

'where are we going ? Hermione asked tilting her head to the side. Looking at James.

''we want to take you to Daigon ally if that's alright' bending down to her level she nodded

' okay but I have to be back by 4:30 my parents should be back by then' happy to visit somewhere in the magical world. She was starting to accept what was happening around her she was worried about what her parents would think about all this. she grabbed on to James forearm as they apperated. they landed in front of what looked like a run down shack but what shocked her was that people went right passed it and didn't even glance at it. When they walked in everybody stared at her, whispering and pointing at her necklace she scooted close to James not comfortable being stared at as they were walking toward a door.

Tom stared in shock It was rare for Potters To be seen with somebody beside Malfoys or Longbottems and to be wearing the choker as well was shocking as they were the unofficial royalty, many mothers have tried to get their Daughter Betrothed to Harry Potter. And now they arrive at here with a little girl sandwiched between James and Harry.

Lord Griffendor I Bowed my head

Tom as he glanced at me

I felt Hermione tighten her grip on me as we past through the leaky cauldron. I sighed and patted her arm to reassure her the stares had obviously made her uncomfortable I nodded to the Bar tender as we pasted. We walked to the back room and tapped the Bricks in right order. Daigon ally appeared, he heard Hermione gasp.

'pretty cool huh Lily said in her ear giggling when all she could do is nod her head.

James lead the group to the Ministry of Magic Building to Have Guardian ship of Hermione in the Magic World They could see the Pointing and Hear Whispering as past through the Ally. Hopefully they wouldn't Have to deal with the Red hair Mad women Or as Sirus started calling her The Gold Digger. They had no such luck.

Lord and Lady Gryffindor ! Lord Black ! They heard the dreaded voice Hermione Looked up at Sirus when he groaned he muttered Gold Digger under his breath. She looked toward Where he was and their was a plump short women with red hair and A raggedy apron over a well used rustic dress Behind her was a group of redheaded boys following her as she pulled along a little girl who had the same red hair and well used dress

Your Graces Curtsying to the group the little girl coped with her nose in the air and the boys bowed as the muttered your Graces.

I was wondering if your Harry would like to spend the rest of the Day with My Ginny and Sons pushing Ginny forward slightly as she smiled a sickly sweet smile at the adults. Lily pulled Harry to her as James Pulled Hermione to his side.

And who is this? Thinking that if Ginny could befriend her this could be a plus

This is Harry's Betrothed Hermione as you can see as he gestured toward the necklace he had put on Hermione.

Her eyes got wide that's when she finally looked at the necklace. She Glared at the little wench stealing Ginny's place. She saw a possibility that might help her or break her. She decided to go for it.

'But wouldn't you like to Have Harry betrothed to a Pure blooded witch and be aligned to a pure bloodline that has been around for generations. Beside's Muggle-borns don't know how to handle themselves in polite society' completely forgetting that Harry's Mother is Muggle born and that she had just insulted the Lady of an ancient and noble house.

'Do you know who your talking to? Questioned a Man with slicked back Blonde hair with pale blue eyes. His son looked the same as he walked over to Harry and bumped Knuckles with Him

Mrs. Weasley you have just insulted a Lady of an ancient and noble house and the hair, now I know that you think you are one of us, But you have no right to insult a Lady and an hair when you are not even in Polite society. Smirking when The oldest pulled his wand out. Sneering down at the red head

Excuse me but I may be new around here but Insulting and drawing your wand on three head of houses and at the same time trying to sale your Daughter on the street like a common whore. When its obvious all you care about what in their vaults and trying to worm your way back into the society when your ancestors Gambled it away said a fed up Hermione Insulting the people shed come to care about was never a good idea as she step forward with her hand on her hip glaring right back at her

'I have never been …..

Talked to that way and its about time you have been smirking when she herd the muffled laugh of people around her they had mad quite the scene.

Who are you to insult an 8th Generation family of Purebloods ' thinking she had the upper hand now

Startled when Hermione looked smugly at her

'maybe the last surviving Hair to Ravenclaw and Slithren Hermione said holding up her right hand witch held the bracelet and a sliver snake ring with emeralds in his eyes.

Ginny Glared at the slightly older girl still thinking that Harry was still hers and that chocker along with the money belonged to her.

You might on to get out of here before you dig your self a bigger hole Hermione said walking back over to James side who was grinning smugly as the Rest of the males were and Lily couldn't be prouder of her

Daughter. They all turned and walked away together leavening the red heads Behind the mother wouldn't have it though are you going to let her talk to me that way Sirus grinned and turned around to answerer

Yes and turned back around Her temper flared ran at the little girl, grabbing her by the arm and holding it cuseing the other adults to pullout there wand and pointing them at Molly. Hermione looked at Harry who had a look of pure rage at the woman she winked at him and moved her hand to her back pocket.

Now Your going to take off this necklace and put it on Ginny Now! She threatened then she felt extreme pain she fell over.

Hey it works Hermione stated holding up a strange Pink rectangle with a light blue glow at the end of it she pushed the button again and it went away.

'Shall we' she said smirking at their faces putting her teaser in her back pocket walking over to Harry and entertaining there fingers together. Looking up at James who shook his head and laughed.

Hermione this is Mr. Malfoy and His Son Draco introducing them he could tell He liked Hermione for the way she talked to Mrs. Weasley and for being the last surviving hair to Two Hogwarts Houses.

She smiled at him she liked his attitude she liked the way he handled that red heard menace and his son shook hand with her.

Sirus, Remus would you like to get a drink with us theirs something we need to discuss. Looking at his wife's head of house wanting to talk about his suspions about what he saw between the two children. They nodded and told them they would catch up later. What they didn't see that Weaslys followed the group to the Minstary Building.

Minstry of Magic Building

After getting their visitors Badges and wands taken they made their way to the Garden Hall to apply for garden ship. After filling out the paper work they were on there way to the Lobby when they felt a sense of dread Lily and James look at each other and ran for the children

The leader of the demntor clan knew the descendent was in the Building he lead them over to a little girl with curly brown hair. And kneeled in front of her and spoke

The last Descendent of the two will order us to do what she wills looking at the shaking little girl who had Harry wrapped around her protecting her. Looking up he found that the demntors were kneeling in front of them after speaking they didn't know they could talk.

Until I have an order for you continue to help the minstary Hermione said with a shaky voice hoping to get them away from her. They bowed there head in acceptance the leader of the group spoke

Hold out your right Hand it hissed slowly she held it out to him it reached out one long crocked finger and touched the sid of the Bracelet and an opal pendent now placed proudly on the left side

Call us when you need us bowing its head and leading the other dementors back to the containment room in the Ministary

James and lily finally reach the kids when the demontors left and grabbed on to them, they were sand witched in-between the adults making sure the were there and not hurt. The Weasley Matron was seething inside the little wench escaped from the Demintors.

Can we go Harry asked still wrapped tightly around Hermione James Nodded and helped the children up he was going to have to deal with that idiot fudge later. After pushing through the crowds who had came around after them and getting their wands they decided to take them to get some ice cream to calm the kids down after ordering four ice cream Sundays hopefully to calm them down. James sent his protronse to bring back Sirus and Remus.

Rita seeker was having a field day not only did the Potters show off their sons betrothed, the little girl told off the Weasley matron and revealed Why they were dirt poor and some how knocked the unbearable woman out. plus the little girl was the only heir to the remaining Hogworts houses and some how escaped the Demintors. Tomorrow the papers are going to flying off the rack just to find out who this little girl is. she seated her self behind the potters hoping to catch the name of the little girl. when two head of houses and hair and a werewolf came rushing in. that's when she realized she could see their mouths moving but couldn't her the words being spoken that's when lord Malfoy looked up and sent a smirk in her direction they had sent up a slicing charm. Around them when the Malfoys got up that was when she heard the last of the conversation .

What did you use on the gold digger Hermione Draco asked, his father turned around also wanting to know what she used on the women after Rita wrote down her name she got ready to take notes

Oh it's a teaser my dad gave it to me for protection its like a stunner she replied taking it out of her pocket and handing it to him he pressed the button and the stage blue light appeared. He looked up startled and passed it to his father he looked at it but didn't do what he knew Sirus was going to do and passed it on to him. He toke it looking at closely not believing that this thing could take him out and puts the blue part into his arm.

NO don't Hermione said it was to late Sirius's eye went wide and he fell out of his chair

I told you she murmured popping a cherry in her mouth looking around she saw a blonde women sitting very close with a quill and pad she tugged on Lily's sleeve and tilted her head to the women she nodded and winked.

Idiot Lucas and Remus stated at the same time looking at him. After the Malfoys had Had left and Sirus back in his seat slid the teaser back to her Lily addressed the woman sitting to close to them.

Miss seeker may i see what you have written. Seekers head snapped up not expecting to be called out she nervously got up curtsied and toke a seat. She slid the notebook over to the lords and lady. Remus cast a charm to see if she had hidden notebook some were on here when she didn't he nodded to James and sat next to Sirus .James had preferred to keep Harry and Hermione close for now after Hermione had almost been held Hostage and Demintors got to close to them he was a little protective right now and having a reporter around right now would not be wise.

Lily flipped through the note book looking at the note's .its like if she had followed them from the muggle street into the leaky Caldron through the Ally and the Minstary.

Well miss seeker looks as though you been busy following us all-day said lily looking at her

Well …..just looking for a story she replied looking nervously at Remus she was deathly afraid of werewolf's

nothing from the truth seeker leave James said dismissing her she nodded and curtsying and practically running out of there to write this story and getting it on the stands by tomorrow her editor would be ecstatic over this.

Well we have an hour before we have to get you home. what do you want to do ? Asked Remus with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

'bookstore she asked hopeful Lily squealed and grabbed her and Remus pulling them out of the shop. Leaving the others behind confused they looked at each other and shake their heads at them and followed them to florsh and bigots when they entered they couldn't see the others they took their usual seats the manger came over. To kiss up to one of the owners. Offering refreshments to them.

Forty-five min later the group walked out with the two husbands 's loaded with books the girls walked ahead slightly talking about different book's back and forth walking toward the leaky caldron to take Hermione back home.

-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-

After apperating back to Hermione's house the adults hugged and kissed her on the forehead James had held her the longest the rest of the group could tell that he was already wrapped around her little finger and that he didn't want to leave her but they decided that they wouldn't spring this on her parents just yet.

We'll see you tomorrow okay he said as he grabbed lily's hand and walking toward the door leaving the kids alone with each other.

Harry walked over to Hermione. Standing in front of her shuffling his feet still nerves being around her even though they had spent the day together they barely knew each other. They my be married but they had spent the day with his parents and they didn't know how to act around each other. She smiled at him and pecked him on the lips. She shoved him out the door with his face dark red and eyes wide. The adults looked at his face and continued to tease him till they got home his face getting redder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione smoothed her dress as they waited outside a stuffy house she could feel the prying eyes of nosey house wife's from what Lily told her about her sister she was a terrible two face and a gossip. The door opened up to a huge man with a fake smile.

Hello welcome to our home he said holding the door open for them. When they walked in their was a tall hoarse face woman with a ugly pink dress on and a over weight boy with blonde hair that was parted down the middle like a dorky mammas boy.

This is my beautiful wife Petula our Handsome son Dudly and I'm Vernon Welcome he said while shaking Dans hand and kissing the back of the girls hands. Dudly coped and Petula simple shook hands with them.

This is my wife Emma, our daughter Hermione and just call me Dan he replied praying that this will pass quickly.

Petula had running her self mad cooking and cleaning. Hoping to impress them and when she heard they had a little girl she made sure that her little dudlers was looking his best. When the little girl came in she saw the strangely beautiful necklace around the girl when they ushered them into the dinning room she pulled her husband aside.

Did you see what they are wearing if we could get there little girl with Dudly that could be ours she said in excited whisper 'not to mention all the contracts you could get from their dental friends. The numbers adding up nicely.

I know love we can invite Hermione for a play date later lets get through the night.

The rest of the night was uncomfortable for the Grangers. From the fatty foods to over sweet desert and the hosts try to push their Daughter to be with their son after it was all said and done they almost ran to get out of that place.

Hermione fell asleep that night excited for what tomorrow would bring.


	4. new chapter sorry for the wait

Miss me ? Sorry for the wait y'all ;) unfortunately I own nothing.

Chapter 4

James POV

'WAKE UP ! WAKE UP!" I heard as I slowly woke up, to see my son launch himself, on to my bed.I reached over slowly, for my glasses I hear my wife laugh as my son attempts' to pull her from the bed. In effort to get her to move faster.

"C'mon C'mon Hermione's already uppp we have to go noww" my son said while dragging my wife toward the door.

'Easy… Easy , we will get to Hermione's house, soon enough now go eat something." I laughed , as I got up to get dressed for the day. He groaned dropping my wife's hand,, and ran toward the door, only to stop at it. He turned around with the most serious face and said "Don't make me come back" I burst out laughing and chased him screaming and laughing out of the door

XXXXXXXXXX

We were sitting down at the table, Harry and I eating as fast as we could get away with. When Lily came down. Her red hair was up showing off the emerald set I gave her for our most recent anniversary. The Ear rings were sliver vines that crawled up the outer shell of her ear, with emeralds in shape of flowers placed on the ends of the vines. The necklace was similar with vines crawling up her neck and crawling right down to her cleavage. She was dressed simply in a black off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, with skinny blue jeans and black knee high boots

As she pecked my lips as she past me, to sit at my right, I heard Harry tapping his foot as he waited for us to finish, but from one look from Lily had him bug eyed and quietly apologizing. I laughed under my breath only to receive the same look which had me quietly apologizing. POP,POP POP POP,POP POP, I familiar sound of apperation as my large dining room became filled with shrill screams of excited women. Alice Longbottom and Nercissa Malfoy immediately grabbed hold of my wife asking countless about of questions at rapid fire pace. I shook my head at their antics and turned my attention to the others. Frank Longbottom, Lucas Malfoy and my two goof ball of best friends stood. Suppressing laughter at the sight of the women talking.

Draco, Neville and Harry stood in a circle talking quietly to each other. I turned back to the men of the group and raised an eyebrow in silent question. Lucas smirked and said " Cissa , demanded we come over today. When she read that Draco and I meet your new daughter before she had well lets just say she was none to pleased with me.

"And I shouldn't be said Cissa as she turned around with an annoyed expression on her face. "You should have at least told me when you got home. But did you ? Hmmm? No" . she said shoving a finger into his chest, backing him up till he was flush up against my dinning room wall. I saw Alice and Lily nod and smirk in agreement.

"Ok, I believe we all came here for a common purpose'. Frank said clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention " now where is my new niece? Looking around with curiosity .

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermiones POV

I was sitting on a window seat reading one of my favorite muggle books Fairest when I felt a tug in my chest, Harry was coming. I looked up and there was a simi-familiar crowd in my living room. Two women squealed when they spotted me. Immediately pulling me into a suffocating hug. I was really starting to get annoyed with being attacked with hugs. The two unfamiliar women were suddenly pushed away by Draco and an unknown boy as Harry hugged me possessively. Looking the women strait in the eyes he said mine.

I turned my head when I heard laughing an unknown man ask "remind you of someone James?" the person in question turned pink and gave him a dirty look.

Hermione lily said bringing my attention back to her "these are my two best friends Alice and cissa, pointing to the unknown man Alice's Husband Frank and their son Neville.

OH! Lets go get her dressed up and then we can take our new niece shopping Alice said sqealing to Cissa who nodded in agreement. They attempted to grab Hermiones hands when there sons stepped in front of the couple.

"does this scène look familiar Frank ? Lucas asked with a teasing look in his eye as he was leaning his elbow on James, who rolled his eyes. "Oh it seems so ,buttt where have we seen this before ? Frank said smirking at James,Sirus,and Remus.

Actually I am already dressed, and I have no desire to go shopping Hermione said with a challenging tone in her voice. Nercissa smiled approvingly at her and said "Welcome to the family".

Sorry again for the wait ! I will update soon! Leave some love please !


End file.
